A flash to the past
by SassyJ2Supernatural
Summary: Everyone has been wondering what happened to Jake when he left five years ago but since the bombs have gone off that has gone on the back burner but Eric can't move on until he knows the truth. When Jake,Stanley, and Mimi go on a hunt that turns deadly and Jake is seriously injured will Eric find out where and what Jake had been doing for five years?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jericho or any of its characters. Only my ideas and new characters._

Important information:

This is my own version of the episode "Heart of Winter". I changed Jake's time away from how the show had it and made up my own version of his time away. If you don't like how I changed the episode I'm sorry like i said this is my own version. Please leave a review if you did or didn't like the story.

Chapter 1

2 months after the bombs. . .

Jake walked out of the court house headed for Bailey's to get a drink. He wasn't sure what he had been drinking it tasted terrible but it did the job and so as long as Bailey kept making it he would keep drinking it. He pushed opened the door and found Eric and Stanley sitting at the bar.

"Hey" Jake mumbled and sat down between Eric and Stanley. He nodded at Mary who was cleaning glasses and she sat a glass down in front of him and poured him a drink.

"You look like shit" Stanley said laughing. Jake couldn't blame him considering he probably did look terrible. He had been up almost all night on perimeter one of his other guys had just replaced him and after he left Bailey's he would be heading home to get some sleep.

"Thanks"

"You been up drinking all night?" His brother Eric asked. Even though it had been 2 months since the bombs had gone off and everything had changed his brother still thought of him as the black sheep of the family the one that always screwed up. And while he had do nothing but prove that he was still the same rebel teenager that left five years ago Eric kept waiting for him to slip up. He knew he couldn't blame Eric for thinking this but he still wished that they could be closer like they once were when they were kids running around playing in the basement of the courthouse.

"No I had perimeter duty last night. I'm about to head home to crash Stanley and I are going out this evening to see if there are any game left to hunt." Jake didn't wait around for his brother reaction on him being wrong he just downed his drink and stood up.

"Thanks Mary for the drink" he patted Stanley on the back and headed for the door

"See you later Jake!" Stanley yelled after him. Jake waved his hand in acknowledgment to what Stanley had said. Stanley watched as Jake walked out the door and then turned to Eric.

"You should really lightened up on your brother, Eric. He has changed, he isn't the same as he was when he left. Everyone can see that surely you can too." Stanley watched Eric as he stared into his drink.

"I know I can see it. He is completely different it's just you weren't there with my parents when he left. They were devastated and broken they had no idea what to do. At first they thought he would come back soon but as each day passed you could see it in their eyes and faces they knew he wasn't coming back. Each time I called the phone I had to specify that it was me and not Jake because we sound so alike on the phone you can't tell the difference. And then he comes back all of a sudden and just like that everything he did is forgotten so screw me for not forgetting so easily." Eric sighed and chugged the rest of his drink.

"No one is asking you to forget Eric but with everything going and the threat of dying at any minute hanging over everyone's head they are just choosing to ignore the bad. Because they don't want that to be the last memories they have of your brother. Can you really blame them for that?" Stanley countered.

Eric sat there staring into his glass thinking about what Stanley had said to him. He could understand why his parents had done that sometimes he wanted to do that too. But it was too hard when he didn't know where Jake had been for five years. The guy disappears and then suddenly reappears five years later not saying we're he had been all that time and he was supposed to just let that go? Eric was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Stanley getting up and leaving him to brew on his words.

Stanley walked across the street to his trucked to head back to his farm and get Mimi ready to go hunting with him later. He knew that it wasn't Mimi's type of thing but he needed to know that if something happened to him she would be taken care of so if he had to drag her out there he would. His only reservations were that the roads were sketchy at best and anything could happen he only hoped nothing will happen otherwise he would never hear the end of it from Mimi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jake loaded the last bag into the bed of the truck as he went over the list of things they needed one more time, making sure he had everything. He didn't know how far they would have to go out, so there was no telling how long they would be out there and he wanted to make sure they would be prepared.

"I still think bringing me is a bad idea" complained Mimi as she and Stanley walked up.

"I told you it will be fine. You need to learn these things. Hey Jake!" Poor Stanley looked ready to bash his head in. Jake knew that he and Mimi had to have been having this conversation a good 10 times at least.

"Hey Stanley. You all ready?" He asked both of them. Stanley nodded

"Ready as I will ever be" Mimi sighed and got into the truck. Jake laughed and patted Stanley on the shoulder in sympathy. Stanley got into the driver's side and started the truck

"Which way are we heading?" Stanley asked Jake

"Let's head west"

2 hours later they were still driving. They had seen a migration trail about 10 miles back and taken a quick look at it but they hadn't wanted to stay still for too long so they eventually got back in the truck and moved on. Jake was thinking about getting Stanley to stop soon he didn't want to go too far out. Jake was just about to say something when he saw a huge black truck blocking the road.

"Stanley!" He yelled just as Stanley slammed on the brakes and everything went flying forward.

Stanley sat there heart pounding as he tried to calm down. He turned and made sure Mimi and Jake were okay before he looked back at the truck

"What the hell are they doing? We could have crashed into them!" Stanley 'bout shouted.

"Turn the truck around" Jake said with ice in his voice. Stanley looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about? We need to get past the truck so we can find some game" Stanley didn't understand what Jake was thinking.

"Stanley! Turn the truck around. We will find game elsewhere!" Jake shouted. Stanley saw the fear on Jake's face. He looked at the black truck one more time and got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Okay" he said and turned the truck around.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked looking confused. Mimi knew that something bad was happening because of the way Jake was yelling but she didn't understand what it had to do with the truck. When no one answered her she sighed and settled back into her seat. While she didn't understand what was happening she was glad they were heading back. She was tired and wanted to go home and sleep.

As Stanley was starting to relax he heard Jake mumble shit and grab the shot gun. Stanley looked out the review mirror and saw the black truck following and catching up quickly. He let loose his own string of curse words before slamming the gas pedal down. But the little truck was going about as fast as it could go. Mimi turned around and looked at the road and saw the truck on their tail.

"GO! GO FASTER!" She shouted but the little truck didn't move any faster. The truck slammed into the back of them and Mimi jerked forward and caught herself from slamming into the dashboard.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" Stanley shouted as he tried to control the car. Mimi watched as Jake climbed half out of the car and started shooting at the truck behind them. The truck didn't slow though if anything it only seemed angrier as it slammed into them again. When the truck hit them Jake lost his balance and fell back into the truck. He knew that their only chance at getting away was if he stopped the truck or at least slowed it down. Before he could even formulate a plan though the truck hit them again. Only this time he hit them from the corner in the back. Sending them flying through the air. Stanley tried to correct the truck but it was too late. One of his arms wrapped around Mimi's waist as she screamed. Jake only had time to wish he had but on a seat belt before everything went black.


End file.
